Beat Again
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: L is a famous singer and his new song is dedicated to Light, his ex-boyfriend. This is what happens when you can link EVERY song to Death Note.


**A/N: HAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS SONG! AND I AM A MANIAC! BWAHAHA!... Okay, I've calmed down now. You know me; I'll be listening to a song and automatically think 'this reminds me of Death Note' and then write one of these. I just can't help myself! So here's a new one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the characters or the song (JLS – Beat Again)**

"Look Light!" Say Yagami calls to her brother, pointing at the TV screen. Light sighs and goes over to his enthusiastic little sister. On the screen was a plain black 'L' in Old English Text. He rolled his eyes, L. The famous singer, Light's ex-boyfriend. Honestly, Kira could have anyone, but had an interest in L's music and by his choice to never show his face. They had a brief relationship- passionate and great, but brief. Light had broken up with him only a week ago. If he became a nuisance, Light would simply kill the raven headed singer. L had been great, but Kira was not going to be thwarted by a mere musician. No matter how good looking or intelligent. Waking from his thoughts, he hears his sister say,

"He has a new song! It says that there's going to be a really big surprise! It's on at 7 pm!"

Light looks at his watch (currently holding a piece of his Death Note inside), it is 6:58. He can spare five minutes for his old lover.

"Okay, thanks Sayu." He mutters sitting down on the sofa next to Sayu. She babbles on about how much she loves L and how she is one of his biggest fans. The two minutes passed quickly. At exactly 7 o'clock, the screen changed, it showed a man, in a dark and seemingly endless room. He could only be seen by the faint lights around the room, he wore baggy jeans and a white top, he had black spiky hair, but his head was bowed so his face could not be seen.

"This song, is dedicated to the Light of my life." He said before raising his head. Sayu gasped dramatically.

"Oh he is gorgeous!" she screamed but immediately stopped when the room was suddenly full of light and the music started.

_Damn, The Doctors just finished telling me there's no time  
Losing you could be the end of me and that I,  
Should do the things that I wanna do how could I  
Without you, without you, ooh ooh..._

_Cos you're the only I let in  
Tell me how to stop this feeling spreading  
I'm hoping somehow that you know, ooh ooh..._

_  
Lets just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me_

_  
If I died  
Yeah would you come to my funeral would you cry  
would you feel some regret that we didn't try  
or would you fall apart the same as I?_

_And would it always haunt you baby  
that you missed your chance to save me  
Cos you know it's not too late_

_  
Lets just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me_

_  
I need you back in my arms  
I need love CPR  
Cos its getting so cold ooh  
I need you back again  
Or else I'll never mend  
And girl if I go, I go, I go, I go_

_  
Lets just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me_

_  
I'm beggin' please don't let me go_

_I'm beggin' please don't let me go_

_I'm beggin' please don't let me go_

_I'm beggin' please don't let me go..._

The song ended and Light just stared open mouthed at the screen.

_Let's just get back together, We should have never broke up, They're telling me, That my heart won't beat again, We should have stayed together, Cos when you left me it stopped, They're telling me, That my heart won't beat again, Wont beat again, Its killing me..._

_**A/N: I know... it's crap. BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT! It's my second one like this :) I think fall is soooo much better but ah, well. Review if you want to! Mia x**_


End file.
